Scrambled Memories
by Companioncube1498
Summary: All Wheatly wants is a second chance to make things right. And he gets it. But something is wrong, something he didn't think would happen. Can he fix it or ruin his second chance? Yes contains Chelly :D
1. Second Chances

AN: Hi guys :D ! This is my first fanfic and a portal one at that! If you like Chapter 1 please leave a review. :D PS. This fanfic was inspired by Inverted Mind Inc's art Go check it out on deviantart. As Much as I love Portal and Portal 2 I sadly do not own them.

~ Chapter 1: Second chances~

~Wheatly's POV~

I really don't know how long I've been in space but it feels like it's been forever.

Even if the stars brilliantly sparkle and The planets around here are all shades of colors I just feel…Lonely.

"SPAAAACCCEE!" Well except for Space's ( It's easier to say then space core so I gave him the nickname) crazy ramblings about space.

Sometimes he annoys me to a point where I go into sleep mode to think but it's just pitch black in my thoughts, no stars, no planets.

But I'm not in the mood to listen to him talk about "Space cops" Or overhear his conversation with his "Father" So I just go into Sleep mode.

As soon as I go into sleep mode I suddenly have the urge to look up a certain memory file so I do because whenever I don't sleep mode just seems to end.

_ Memory file: Into space….opened_

"G-" I put the memory file onto mute so I don't have to listen to my voice screaming and telling that lady to let go.

But this time I notice something I haven't the other times I've forced myself to watch it.

Her face…

I pause the file and zoom in on her…She has a look of determination on her face.

I zoom out when was this? …..It was when I was about to be sucked into space.

I Play the video a little longer and paused when she let go of me and I was a couple feet away.

I zoomed into her face again and what I saw shocked me.

She was crying..

Barely, but crying. The look on her face also surprised me. She looked defeated but at the same time it seemed as if she wanted to jump out and grab me…

She never meant to let me go.. I feel my systems heating up like when I was shot with bombs.. I felt horrid.

Suddenly I'm awoken from my sleep mode by something souring right past my face. It was Covered in different shades of red, Orange and yellow.

Is this the "Shooting star" The humans in the lab would talk about? The one that grants wishes?!

I close my optic and think with all the concentration I have " _Please, Please, Please give me a second chance to make things right_!"

I slowly open my optic and sigh nope I guess the whole "Grant your wish" Thing was a li- BLOODY HELL WHAT IS THAT! I look over to see a smaller "Shooting star" Had hit me in the side and was sending me souring to earth at an alarming speed.

"Space?" "SPACE!" I hear Space yell as he watches me disappear.

I Look forward and see I'm no longer in space. All I can see is yellow and green

_** WARNING: **__**System overheating**_

_** Suddenly I'm dragged into sleep mode and everything's black**_


	2. The new test subject

**AN: Thank you to those how have read chapter 1 and reviewed :D Oh and I forgot to add in chapter 1 MAGOR SPOILERS MAN So if you haven't played portal or portal 2 go play them or get out of my sight :D. Sadly as much as I want to I don't own Portal or Portal 2. And with that being said let the chapter begin **

~Chapter 2 The new test subject~

~Wheatly's POV~

I slowly opened my optic and tried to look around me but everything was a blur of brown and gray.

I heard an annoying buzzing sound that would not leave me alone.

I looked over and saw something red and dry beside me. I saw something reaching out to touch it, a hand?

Suddenly it stopped and fell a few inches from the red stain.

I moved a bit to see what the hand was connected to, an arm.

The arm connected to a shoulder, the shoulder connected to a body but I couldn't see the head.

Wait…the hand moved up and touched an area near my optic that's what I thought it would do. The hand started making circles in the air. I was making it do that..WHAT THE BLOOD HELL IS GOING ON?!

I lifted my self up, yes it was my body.

I turned to find a mirror and looked into it.

I saw a man with yellow brownish hair.

He didn't look young or old so I'd say he was late 20's or medium 30's, very pale.

He had eyes that seemed to glow blue much like my optic.

I looked at his, no my clothes. I had a gray/blue jumpsuit with a man's tanktop underneath, I was also surprised to find that I had Long fall boots on wait that would mean

"Welcome to aperture science you monster." I Heard a familiar voice say.

Suddenly I felt something dripping down my face I checked the mirror, it was blood.

I turned to the nearest camera and yelled at it "Why am I human? And why am I bleeding?!"

"Calm down you little _moron_." She said with disgust "Answer 1: I need more human test subjects, you crashed nearby, it could help my _revenge _so I made you human so you could suffer by doing test for science…."

I couldn't really hear her because of the buzzing sound and I was busy poking my face it was soft and squishy! But I did start listing again when she got to Answer 2

"Answer 2" She began "It seems your memory wants to make your new body to go through all the pain you did when you were a core. So I would suggest you lie down for a bit while the pain kicks in."

She laughed darkly "Who am I kidding I should say 'Lie down while the pain nearly kills you.'"

My eyes widened in fear and she only laughed again.

"You know what It really wouldn't be _me_ giving you all the pain so I'll knock you out and then your _torture_ can began."

She laughed darkly once more and I could only watch in fear as a pink gas came into the room "What is that! Is it going to kill me?! Oh nonononononono!" My Voice started fading as I was dragged into sleep mode and into the darkness

**Okay I couldn't put this at the top AN because it would give the chapter away (Like the title didn't) But when GLaDOS is speaking and the font changes ****_like this_**** It means she's lowering her voice. Well another chapter done :D. CompanionCube (#1498) Is out.**


	3. Surprise

**hi :P Sorry I had a bit of a writer's block. Now back to the story! :D**

* * *

~Wheatly's POV~

As I Opened my eyes I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Hello again _moron_." came _her_ voice.

I Groaned, so it wasn't a bad dream, I really was human AND In aperture science that's just Perfect.

I stood up and looked around. I was surprised when I realized I was in a relaxation vault. Suddenly _her_ voice said "It's about time too. I thought you died. It was quite amusing to watch you toss and turn in pain." her voice was cold and heartless, why am I not surprised?

I looked at my arms and grimaced. There were cuts and scars all over them. There was also one very huge gash in my left arm. I heard a loud bang and looked up. The door a few feet ahead of me had slammed open. I only stared.

"Are you going to walk or stare at the door all day?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice. I Flinched but walked out.

* * *

Soon, after a bit of walking, I stood a few inches from a broken test chamber door. It was partly open so I walked closer and tried pushing it open. After a while there was a big enough gap for me to enter. I looked around, this was one of the test I made during my uh..._episode. _But don't you need a portal gun for test?

I turned to the closest camera "Where do I get a portal gun?" I heard a cold, dark laugh. "You _really _thought that I was going to just _give_ you a portal gun? You have to look around, there might be some near that toxic waste. Good luck." I shivered but continued walking.

I Should have watched where I was walking because when I was exploring the test chamber I fell into a hole, well I'm still falling. I heard a loud band and opened my eyes, I finally reached the bottom. Something sparking caught my eye. I turned around to see a portal gun only a few inches away from me. I dashed over to it and picked it up.

I decided to put it on my right arm because of the gash on my left. I tested it out a little before walking back were I fell. I saw a bit of white at the top of the hole. I shot an orange portal on the spot and the a blue one on the wall next to me. When I got back to the top I saw the test was a simple cube on the button test.

After I got the cube on the button I herd her voice again "You know it would only take her few seconds to complete this test." My heart flooded with guilt. I really missed that Lady. Suddenly the idea hit me like a brick.

"Can I see her?" I said My eyes looking longingly at a camera. "You idiot I-" She cut herself off but soon continued "I Just talked to her, it was _supposed _to be a surprise but I guess the neurotoxin is out of the emitters. She Is in the 5th testing room after this test, waiting for you." I felt my heart leap and my legs dash.

* * *

It took me awhile but I finally got to the 5th testing room. On the way here I saw some white gel so, figuring it would come in handy, I bottled it in an Aperture water bottle ( I didn't know Aperture sold bottled water). Luckily for me all the test before this room were simple cube on the button test. The Door opened and I ran in. The room was pitch black but I couldn't stop myself from turning my head side to side looking for her.

"Surprise in 3...2...1" The Lights turned on and my smile disappeared she wasn't here. I felt my body shake "Surprise." _she_ said little pieces of glitter falling from a tube. I sat down in the corner tears streaming down my face. My body shook violently as my tears came out faster.

"I can't believe you even _believed _she would want to see to you! Guess what _moron _I let her go so you couldn't even see her if you wanted to-" I don't know what happened then. Something in me snapped. I cut her off with a part of me I never even knew existed.

"Listen to me you piece of scrap metal I honestly don't care how long you plan to keep me in here or the fact that you always are calling me a moron or idiot. But you just destroyed my only hopes of see that lady again! My ONLY friend and I swear I'm- I'm I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND DESTROY YOUR BELOVED APERTURE TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" I ripped the camera from the wall and started to violently rip it apart.

I sat there breathing heavily holding my head in my hands, my portal gun in the corner. Did I just? I shook my head and sat in the corner. I looked around. I wasn't in a testing lab.. I walked up to a tall rectangular box. I pulled part of it and another long box filled with papers out. I picked one at random. It- It had the Lady's Picture on it!

I read the writing under her picture _"Chell [redacted]_ _"_ hmm that's an odd last name. I Tucked it under my arm, put my portal gun back on my hand and was headed for the door when a button caught my eye.

_"ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES" _The Top read. I tilted my head, this was an emergency wasn't it? I used my left hand to bang the button. Suddenly the whole room shook.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU MORON!" Her voice yelled over the loud sound of the facility falling apart. Before I could answer She yelled once more "YOU KNOW WHAT? GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I saw an elevator come down at the end of the test ahead of me.

I dashed over to it while avoiding pieces of the facility heading for me. I got to the elevator with only a cut on my leg. I looked around and saw a button labeled

_"SURFACE" _Without a second thought, Or the chance of _her _changing her mind I slammed the button with my fist and held onto the portal gun, the bottle and the papers as I went alarming fast up.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the door opened. Light flooded the elevator. I blinked a couple of times until I could see. When I saw a blue sky and a green ground I dashed out of the elevator and onto the soft green ground.

I was free!

* * *

**Okay so I have decided that i will regularly update this at the end of each week. sorry this chapter went a little fast but I needed to get poor Wheatly out of Aperture :P. seen you soon! :D**


	4. Scrambled Memories

**Hi guys :D Sorry it's been a while but here's chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews and for waiting for me to update my story it's a bit fast but I made sure not too I do not own portal or portal 2 in any shape way or form, i merely kidnapped the characters :D! With that said let the chapter began! **

* * *

God, my everything hurts.

I've been walking for who knows how long and I'm still surrounded by this bloody plant! I looked back expecting to see the shack that hid the Aperture elevator but instead all I saw was the bloody plant that's been surrounding me for _way_ too long! Suddenly I fall on the ground. I try to push myself up but I keep falling. I grimace at the pain in my arms and legs. I let myself fall and roll over onto my back. I look at the sky and I can see the moon and the stars blinking quite beautifully. It's seems so different from when I was up there. I close my eyes; did Chell ever look at the sky to look for me? I open them and faintly, very faintly I see an orange star. I smile a bit, is that space? I laugh lightly and close my eyes again. Suddenly I hear a rustle. I jump back up but I'm still a bit wobbly. Suddenly a bright light is on my face and I can't see.

"Hey, are you okay?" A lady with red long hair puts down the flash light and walks over to me. I blink a couple of times and then I realize she's talking to _me._

_"_Uh-I guess." I mumble. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Hold onto me I'll get you back to my house and give you some medicine for that wound on your arm, okay?" The Lady asks Looking up at me. I nod dumbly and let her guide me to a big red truck. She opens the door and lightly pushes me in before going and climbing onto the other seat. She started the truck up and began driving. Suddenly the idea hit me like a brick.

"Uh, Miss do you know her!?" I ask showing the Lady Chell's picture. Her eyes widen and she looks up at me.

"Yeah, in fact She's my neighbor, well only neighbor." The lady tilts her head.

"But how do you know her?" She asked. I fell a horrible feeling in my gut before I answer.

"We were friends, but there was this incident that happened countless months ago. I really hurt her and I hate myself for it. All I want to do is apologize to her." I feel an odd feeling in my eyes.

The lady looks at me shocked.

"Are you…..Wheatly?" She asked. I look at her with wide eyes.

"H-how did you know my name..?" I asked. She smiled warmly.

"Chell used to talk about you all the time! Well not talk but she would write on some paper and tell me about you. But lately….." She paused.

"Sometimes when I ask about you she gives me a confused look, other times she smiles. Sometimes, she gets angry and one time…she looked as if she was about to cry….It's like her memories are all over the place" I feel a sinking feeling in my gut. The lady turned to me.

"Get some shut eye and don't worry about it." She said with a warm smile. I nodded and somehow, peacefully went into sleep mode.

"Hey,Hey! We're here." I hear the lady's voice say. My eyes flutter open and I see we're in front of a very small house. I look over at her.

"Go on, I bet Chells diein' to see you." I smile.

"Thank you!" I say before dashing out of the car. I walk in front of the house and knock on it. When it opens I can't keep the smile off my face.

It's Chell! I can't stop myself from hugging her and I can't stop the words that come from my mouth.

"I'm sorry luv, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to become a monster," I feel water running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I whisper stroking her hair. I stop and notice she's tense. I let her go and hold onto her shoulders.

"Do you remember me? I-It's me…Wheatly." I say searching her eyes for happiness, sadness, hate, anything. At first she smiles and nods lightly then she shakes her head. She backs away and holds her head as if it hurts.

"Are you okay?!" I ask dashing to her side; suddenly the lady's words fill my head.

_"Sometimes when I ask about you she gives me a confused look, other times she smiles. Sometimes, she gets angry and one time…she looked as if she was about to cry….It's like her memories are all over the place"_

Chell's memories are…..scrambled..

She pushes me lightly and shuts the door. She grabs my hand and drags me to a couch. She sits on it and makes me as well. She looks into my eyes as if searching for something herself. I breathe in deeply, its oddly calming.

"Okay, I'll tell you how I know you." I said taking in another breath.

"I woke you up from a deep sleep. We were planning on getting out of Aperture, the _horrid_ place we were stuck in, when we turned _her_ on by mistake. After a bit of testing we reunited." I smiled when I remembered seeing her after all that time alone.

"We switched her turrets with faulty ones and cut of her neurotoxin supply. When we got to _her_ lair again we.." How could I tell her that I went crazy and tried to kill her! I just found her, I don't want to lose her again! Suddenly Chell yawned and her eyes fluttered closed. She leaned against me and snuggled onto my chest. I felt my cheeks burn and my eyes widen w-what was she doing? After a while I feel the rhythmical rise and fall of her chest. I smile, I can't remember seeing her so…peaceful. I wrap an arm around her and put my head on top of hers before going into sleep mode

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review if you did. I promise to update more often. See you soon!**

**-CompanionCube1498**


End file.
